


Welcome to the Club

by inahandbasket



Series: Welcome to the Club [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: Jack takes Ianto to his local sex club and porn ensues.





	Welcome to the Club

Jack squeezes Ianto's hand, hoping to provide comfort. Ianto puts on a brave face as they enter through the unmarked door from the alley. Jack shifts the small bag on his shoulder and presents his membership card to the doorman. The doorman doesn't bother looking at the card, but grins widely and claps a hand on Jack's shoulder.

“Jack! It's a been a while. So nice of you to grace us with your presence again.” He leans in conspiratorially to Jack's ear. “There are a few here tonight who have been missing you I think, eh?” He winks at Jack, and Jack grins sheepishly as Ianto looks on.

Instead of answering, Jack turns toward Ianto and says, “I haven't been here for months. I only renew my membership out of habit.”

Ianto takes pity on Jack and smiles then bumps his shoulder against Jack's. “I know. Now, let's go in before I freeze out here.”

Jack stops at a small counter where a young woman sits and they greet each other. “Hey Suzy, I'm bringing in a guest today.”

“Nice to see you here again,” replies Suzy who presents a piece of paper and slides it across the counter at Jack along with a pen. Jack starts to fill out the form while Suzy turns to Ianto. “I'm Suzy, and who might you be?”

“I'm Ianto,” he says simply, not sure if he's supposed to make conversation with her or not.

Jack doesn't take his eyes from the form he's filling out and says, “She's supposed to make sure that you're not being coerced.” He signs the form with a flourish and slides it and the pen over to Ianto. “She's hired for her people reading skills and charm.”

“You know, Jack,” Suzy says with a frown, “It doesn't work as well when you tell everyone.”

“You know me, Suzy. I'm not abusing anyone.”

Suzy just turns to Ianto and gestures toward the form. “I need you to fill out your name in the second section and then read the check boxes below. After selecting one of the boxes to check, sign and date the bottom of the form.” She then plops a vertical divider on the counter between Jack and Ianto so that Jack cannot see what Ianto writes on the form. Ianto is a little taken aback and starts to read the options. The top one simply states that the undersigned is here of his or her free will and is consenting to entering the premises. The second option states that the person is being brought here against his or her will and that the police need to be called. Ianto looks at the top that Jack filled out. It says that it's a guest entry form and then Jack has filled out his name and address (one that Ianto is not familiar with and might be a post office box). Then Ianto's name is listed as the guest along with his address.

“Um, what is this about precisely?”

“This is so you can safely inform us if you are being coerced into coming here and we will take you safely out of custody of the person who brought you here. Just check one of the two boxes on the form and sign it and hand it directly to me, not to him. Don't worry about your name and address with us. We don't keep it on computer, so it can't be hacked. It's only for legal reasons. No peeking, Jack!” Suzy admonishes as Jack starts to look over the divider. Jack looks suitably chastised.

“Not a problem,” Ianto says swiftly. He checks the first box and then signs the bottom, pushing it back to Suzy. She looks at the form and then places it under the counter.

“Welcome, and have a good time. See you later, Jack.”

“You should come inside some time, Suzy,” Jack says as he winks at her.

“Who says that I don't when you're not here?”

“That hurts,” Jack says with a fake pout as he leads Ianto inside.

Jack leads Ianto past the bouncers at the second door and into a small hallway. There is a door at the end from which music thumps out, but Jack turns to a door on the right marked with the men's symbol on restrooms. Inside is a locker room with two more bouncers at the door. Ianto hopes all this security means that it is safe, rather than that it is so dangerous that it needs this much security.

Jack seems to understand Ianto's furtive looks around. “Don't worry,” he says. “The bouncers are just here to make everyone feel at ease and keep out the tourists. You'll be fine, and I'll look over you.”

Jack leads them to a corner and opens a locker. “Take off all your clothes and leave everything in here, including your phone. No phones are allowed inside.”

Jack had warned Ianto about the rules of the club, so he was prepared and wore jeans and a t-shirt instead of his usual suit. He also had been warned that he would be walking around in naught but his pants, but as Ianto starts to pull his shirt over his head, a draft hits him and he pulls it back down. Jack, still fully dressed, looks over at Ianto from where he had been folding Ianto's jeans and putting them in the locker. Ianto, in his pants and t-shirt, was standing still and trembling a little.

“Ianto?” Jack places a hand on Ianto's arm and rubs it up and down in a soothing motion. “Are you all right?” Jack's hand moves down to the leather cuff on Ianto's wrist. He wears the matching cuffs and collar already, having had Jack put them on before they left.

“Yes, just a little nervous, I guess.”

“Would you like to keep your shirt on? You might get cold.”

Ianto looks up at Jack. “If that's alright with you. I think I'll feel better with something else on.”

Jack quickly takes a little something out of the bag he brought and turns back to Ianto. “With that in mind, I got you something special to wear tonight.” Jack holds up a small pair of dark red briefs. Ianto knows that they'll be little and snug and make his arse look great because Jack has picked them out.

“Jack, I did prepare and wear your favorite pants.” Ianto looks down at the red ones that he's wearing that are indeed Jack's favorites.

“But these are special,” says Jack who then turns them around. “These have a slit in the back which gives me access without you having to take your pants off.” Jack leans in to Ianto, lowering the pants, and puts an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him in a little. “I know that sex in public is not only new to you, but pushing your boundaries. I thought these, while being incredibly hot,” Jack punctuates this statements by pulling Ianto in against his crotch, “will let you be a little covered if you want.”

Ianto is dubious that this purchase was brought on by concern for his sensibilities, but then again, it might have. Jack has a tendency to pretend like he's being a cad when he's really being very sweet.

“Okay, I am more nervous than I thought I would be.” Ianto looks down as he takes the pants from Jack's hand.

Jack puts his finger under Ianto's chin and pushes up so that his eyes meet his own. “Ianto, if you're having second thoughts about this, we can go home.”

“No, I want to do this. The idea of having sex in front of other people, in front of strangers, is very exciting to me, but now that I'm here, with all these people, I'm just worried that it won't be like I thought.”

“Ianto, I will make this the most pleasurable experience you've had, but if at any time you want to go, just let me know and we will go.”

“Thank you, Jack. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Now, if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can attach your leash. That will show everyone here that you belong to someone, and they shouldn't try anything with you without your dom around.”

Ianto lowers his eyes. “Yes, please.” Ianto still feels ashamed of his pleasure and desire to be owned and kept by his lover, but he feels so much safer when Jack takes the responsibility of keeping him safe.

Jack turns back to the bag. “Would you prefer the regular leash or the chain one? Wait, we should make it the chain one so I can attach it to a wall hook if I need to leave you alone for a moment.”

Ianto's eyes go wide. “Don't worry, Ianto. I'll keep you safe.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Ianto, and he waits for Jack to fish out the chain leash from the bag. In the meantime, Ianto changes into the new pants. Even though they have a slit in the back, there isn't one in the front, so it will contain his cock, no matter how big and hard he gets.

Jack also pulls out a pair of flipflops and puts them on the floor in front of Ianto. “One of the rules is that they don't want people walking around barefoot. Apparently there were too many foot injuries, and now you have to wear something. These look less ridiculous than wearing shoes with just your pants.” Ianto slides on the flipflops.

Jack attaches the chain leash to Ianto's collar, and then looping the end around his wrist, he takes Ianto's hand. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ianto walks behind Jack while still firmly holding his hand and follows him out of the locker room and then into the main doorway into the club. The music still thumps loudly, although it is not too loud to prevent conversation.

Once inside, Ianto looks all around him, letting himself be led by Jack. There's a bar to one side and a large space in the middle with small elevated sections throughout. To the other side is a roped off area with chairs and cushions all over and a small amount of people inside it. There is no dancing, despite the music. Ianto doesn't realize where they are going until Jack is speaking to the person manning the roped off area. They seem to know each other already, and they are quickly let in. Jack leads him to the wall, motioning for Ianto to sit on a cushion. Jack then takes the end of the leash off his wrist and attaches it to a large metal loop on the wall. Ianto settles himself on the cushion and tries to get comfortable. Jack moves a chair directly next to Ianto and sits close enough that Ianto can lean against Jack's leg.

Jack cards his fingers through Ianto's hair as Ianto settles against him. “Would you like a drink, Ianto?”

Ianto is too nervous to stop the trembling, and so he realizes that a drink might be a good idea for him. “Yes, please, sir.”

“I'll get you something that you like. Just stay here,” says Jack as he stands back up. Ianto is momentarily panicked that Jack is leaving him alone and so early, too. He leans forward and his hands clutch at Jack's leg while he stairs silently with large eyes up at Jack. “Don't worry,” says Jack and he bends down to pet Ianto's head. You'll be safe here. This is the VIP members area. If anyone talks to you, you can just tell them that you're waiting for your dom. I'll only be right over there at the bar and I'll come right back, okay?”

Ianto releases Jack's leg and settles himself on his cushion. “Yes, sir.”

Jack leans down to speak into Ianto's ear. “You're so pretty here, Ianto, someone might come and talk to you. You can talk to them if you want, but you don't have to either. I'll be right back.” Jack walks over to the bar and Ianto follows him with his eyes. He sees Jack greet the woman tending bar like an old friend. He seems to know everyone here.

After a minute of so, Ianto is startled to find that a pair of boots are directly next to him. He looks up at the man wearing them who is looking down at Ianto, very interested.

“Hello, and who might you be?” asks the man. He's wearing black jeans with his knee high industrial boots and a black button down shirt. He is very handsome with black hair and full pink lips.

Ianto thinks for a moment, and then decides to speak to him. “I'm waiting for my dom,” he says simply.

“You're a good little sub, aren't you?” says the man. “My name is Adrian, and I would very much like to talk your dom when he or she gets back.”

“Yes, sir. He'll be back very soon. You can wait for him if you'd like.”

“Thank you,” he says, and he takes a seat in a chair near Ianto. He has a drink in his hand and he seems to lounge in the small chair. Ianto looks back at the bar, but there is a crowd in the way and Ianto can't find Jack. He tamps down any panic by holding onto the chain that's attached to his collar. Jack said he'd be safe here and everyone will know that his dom will be back for him. There seems to be many more people here since the short time that they came in. Ianto sees all sorts of people walking nearby. There are pairs with leashes like his own, there are many people who seem to be there alone or at least not to belong to other people. There are both men and women and some are dressed and some are like him, only in underwear or partially dressed. While he spots a few people in the middle of sex acts, they are mostly in the shadows against the walls. There isn't anyone on the platforms in the middle of the room yet, but they have cushions on them and seem to be made for comfort.

Finally, he spots Jack coming towards him, emerging from behind a group of people chatting amiably, already in the VIP area and carrying two drinks. He continues to smile as he gets closer, but Ianto can tell that it's not his real smile and that it's likely because of the man sitting near him.

“Hi, Ianto. Making friends?” Jack asks in greeting. He puts the drinks down on a small table next to the chair as he returns to his seat.

“Don't worry, he's been good and told me to talk to you,” says Adrian. “You've got a good little sub here.”

“Yes, he is,” says Jack as he curls his hand on the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto leans into the touch. Jack hands him the drink he got for him and Ianto smells it to find that it's Irish whisky. He takes a sip and feels the smooth warmth go down and settle in his stomach. Just the act of drinking has calmed him.

“So,” says Jack to Adrian. “I haven't been here for a few months, but I haven't seen you before. I'm Jack.”

“I'm Adrian. I only moved to Cardiff a few months ago and so I haven't been coming here long, but I have made friends with some of the people I saw you talking with there by the bar if you want to ask around about me.”

“So I take it that you're not just wanting to chat?”

“I have an interest in your sub, here, if you're amenable to such things. Does he take strangers?”

“Not yet. He's still new.”

Adrian chuckles. “I could tell that be the way he trembled while you were away. I think it's part of his charm.”

“He has many charms,” says Jack as he continues to rub Ianto's neck. Ianto is trying to drink his whisky slowly so that he doesn't get drunk, but he's finding it difficult while listening to the conversation about him having sex with strangers.

“In that case, then, I will just chat.”

“Once he gets warmed up tonight, he will be up for a few activities with others, so stick around.”

“Thanks.”

Ianto could see that Jack was now using his charming smile. This was the one he used when flirting and seducing. He could tell that Jack liked this man. Ianto thinks that he's attractive, but he isn't ready to have sex with someone else yet. They had discussed his limits and Ianto had settled on no penetration by anyone else, but he'd think about oral. He was okay with hand stuff and anything that doesn't include penetration as long as Jack is there. He insisted that Jack not leave him with anyone else. Now, Ianto wonders what he thinks of this man that seems to be charming Jack, and how much he'll let him do to him.

Ianto feels a light tug on his chain and looks up to see Jack smiling down at him. “Come up here on my lap,” Jack says to him. Ianto likes that idea since it will make everyone see that he's Jack's and not this other man's. He sits sideways on Jack's lap and Jack puts his arm around Ianto, pulling him against his chest. Ianto rests against Jack and puts his head against his shoulder. Jack's hand strokes gently on Ianto's hip and Ianto finishes his drink with a few more sips.

Jack may be cuddling with Ianto, but he continues to talk with Adrian. “What brought you to move to Cardiff?”

“Work. I'm a programmer and I got a promotion to come to the Cardiff location. I was happy to find this place since I was afraid that I wouldn't have these opportunities anymore.”

“Where did you live before?”

“London. I do miss it sometimes. What about you? You're clearly not from here originally.”

Jack chuckles and gets ready to spin one of his not-quite-an-actual-answers. “Hey, I'm a citizen! Wales is my home.”

“It's been good to me so far. I've been particularly impressed with the sightseeing,” Adrian says while looking at Ianto.

“I'll agree with you on that one. They do make some good ones here,” Jack says and his hand wanders from Ianto's hip to his inner thigh. Ianto can feel the whisky has loosened him up and he knew that things would start happening at some point, so he lets himself enjoy Jack's attentions even though he is in his pants in front of a stranger.

Jack starts to stroke Ianto's cock and he starts to get hard. Jack downs the rest of his drink and then puts the glass down so he can use both hands. He uses one hand to continue to stroke Ianto through his pants and the other to sneak through the slit in the back and run a finger up and down his crack. Ianto is hard and whines into Jack's neck. “This one is very responsive,” Jack says about Ianto. “I brought him here because I shouldn't be the only one who gets to see him when he's like this. It's just too beautiful a sight.”

“Yes, he is,” says Adrian as Ianto pushes into Jack's hand. Jack takes his hand away from Ianto's crotch only briefly to take lube out of his pocket and drizzle some on his other fingers. Jack then resumes his stroking while his other hand pushes a finger into Ianto's hole. Ianto only looks at Jack, not at Adrian, as he lets himself be pleasured in front of this stranger. Ianto puts his arms around Jack and holds tightly as he feels himself get closer and Jack adds a second finger.

“You see the way he responds to every change?” asks Jack.

“It's quite exquisite,” agrees Adrian. “Do you mind if I pleasure myself?”

Ianto looks at Adrian when he says that and sees that this stranger has lost some of his cool at the sight of Ianto being played with. He has a clear hard on and was rubbing himself with the heel of his hand. When Jack gives his assent to Adrian's request, he unzips himself and takes out his cock. Ianto hasn't seen a lot of erect cocks and is interested in the differences. Adrian's is long and thin, at least compared to his own, and he's circumcised. The head seems larger than he would have expected and Adrian gives himself some attention there.

After a couple fingers press into his prostate, Ianto's attention comes back to Jack who is looking at him with a knowing smirk. Ianto pushes his face back into Jack's neck and pushes himself back against the fingers. Since he is in Jack's lap, Ianto is very aware that Jack himself is hard and hasn't done anything about it. Ianto rubs himself against Jack's erection.

“God, Ianto, I really want to fuck you right here and now,” says Jack. It's his way of asking Ianto without it looking like he's asking his sub for permission. Ianto just nods slightly against Jack's neck to let him know that he's ready.

Jack takes his fingers out, letting Ianto whine a bit, and then turns Ianto to face away from him. Jack unzips his flies and pulls himself out. He then pulls a condom out of his pocket and rips it open with his teeth.

“A condom? You don't have to, Jack.”

“Remember, Ianto? It's the rules here. All penetrative sex must use a condom. I'm not going to go against the rules here.”

“But I like you coming inside me,” whines Ianto.

“I know, and we can do that later at home, but I like to stay in good stead here.” Jack rolls the condom on and pulls Ianto's hips up and back to sit on his cock. Ianto feels Jack enter him and groans as he slides down to be fully seated on his cock. Jack moans as Ianto fully envelopes him. He grips Ianto's hips and thrusts into him and against his prostate. Ianto pushes his hand against his painfully hard cock and rubs.

After a few minutes, Jack puts one arm around Ianto chest, pushing his shirt up a little in the process, and plays with his nipples each in turn. His other hand meets with Ianto's own to rub him off.

Ianto can't believe how hot it is to see this man watching him as he loses himself in sensation. Adrian is open mouthed as he pumps himself and stares at Ianto. Ianto stretches his hands behind his head to go around Jack's neck and have something to hold on to as his muscles start to clench. He throws himself up and down on Jack's cock and throws his head back on Jack's shoulder. He feels Jack's mouth against his neck and starts to cry out with his thrusts against his prostate. Jack wraps his hand around Ianto's cock still wrapped in his red pants.

“See how beautiful he is like this?” says Jack.

“Oh, god, he's wonderful,” says Adrian as he thrusts into his own hand. “Can I touch him?”

Ianto is so far gone that he'd probably allow this man to do anything to him right now, but Jack keeps his head. “You can come on him if you come over here, but don't touch him yet.”

Ianto bites his lip as he watches Adrian stand up and walk towards him while still jerking himself off. He steps directly in front of the two of them, even between their knees, and his cock is right in front and a little below Ianto's face. Ianto groans and moans as his back arches and he feels himself start to crest. Ianto clenches and holds his breath as he closes his eyes. Jack's arm pulls Ianto tight against him even though his back is arching. He comes inside his pants, the warmth spreading over his crotch. Ianto then feels come splash on him and open his eyes to see Adrian coming on his chest. Jack thrusts twice more hard into Ianto and then groans out his orgasm against Ianto's shoulder, biting and sucking a love bite. Ianto relaxes fully against Jack's heaving chest and watches Adrian still making eye contact and holding his cock.

Jack puts a hand on Ianto's wet crotch and lightly massages it, spreading the come around and feeling the wetness leak through. “How are you feeling, Ianto?” asks Jack. “Are you relaxed now?”

Ianto smiles. “Yes, sir.”

Adrian walks over to the wall and now Ianto notices that there are tissue dispensers when Adrian takes several tissues out and returns to Ianto. “May I clean him, or would you rather?” he asks Jack.

“You may clean him,” replies Jack. Ianto is a little surprised, but Adrian simply wipes up the come off of his chest and then turns to throw away the tissues. Jack then pulls Ianto's shirt back down over his chest.

Jack pushes Ianto up and pulls out of him. “Get back on the cushions, sweetie,” Jack says, and Ianto allows himself to be pushes off Jack's lap and he settles back down on the cushion, adjusting his crotch to try and get comfortable with his come cooling.

Jack removes his condom and ties it off then goes to nearby bin to throw it away. He tucks himself back in as he returns to the chair and sits down. Ianto immediately leans against Jack's leg and wraps his arms around him. Adrian retires to his own chair and returns to lounging like he hadn't just jerked himself off.

“Well,” starts Adrian. “He is a vision, however, he has gotten me in the mood for more, so I'm going to go find a regular partner of mine, and I hope to run into you again later.”

“Do you have a regular day that you come here?” asks Jack.

“Every Friday night,” Adrian replies. He then leans close to Jack, “And anytime you want to have me, you can.” Adrian then saunters away through the crowd.

Jack's hand returns to carding through Ianto's hair. “Are you ready for more tonight?” Jack asks Ianto. 

Ianto looks up at Jack and nods enthusiastically. “Yes, please.” That first experience had taken away a lot of his nervousness. It was so exciting to have someone watch him be played with and come.

“Would you be okay with doing a larger display where I can show you off to everyone?”

“What do you mean?” asks Ianto.

“You see those platforms?” Jack asks and Ianto looks over to the platforms that he noticed earlier. Now, however, two of the platforms had crowds around them and people on top doing various sex acts. “I could show you off to everyone. Would you be okay with doing that?”

Ianto looks at the groups on the platforms and can't see things very clearly from his vantage point. “What would the other people be doing to me?” Now that Ianto wasn't being fucked, he was concerned about being with other people again.

“If you don't want it, then it would only be me, but the others would be watching.”

Ianto worries his lip. “I don't know yet. Is that okay?”

“Of course. We'll do something else first, and then I'll ask you again.”

“What else do you have in mind?”

“Do you see those things that look like little railings over there?”

Ianto looks where Jack is pointing and sees these padded railings in another corner. “Yes?”

“Those are for fucking over. I'll fuck you while you bend over it and you can watch everyone watching us. Would you like that?”

“Yes. I want that, sir.”

“Okay. For now, relax a little. Would you like another drink?”

Ianto thinks about it. He doesn't want to get drunk, but it might help him to push past these boundaries. He thinks that he would like to do the platform thing, but he's just too shy to say yes. “Yes, I think another drink would be helpful. Thank you, sir.”

“Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back.” Jack rises and heads back over to the bar. This time, Ianto doesn't feel as nervous to be left alone. He takes a good look at all the people wandering by, both in and out of the VIP area. The place has seemed to fill up much more than when they had arrived. He could see through the crowd that all three platforms were now being utilized, although he couldn't see specifics. One seemed to be filled with two women and a man, another by three men, and he could only see a woman on the third as anyone lying prone could not be seen from his vantage. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the surrounding crowds were filled with spectators pleasuring themselves or each other. 

Closer to him, there were many people in the VIP area amusing themselves in much the same way that he had just been with Jack. There weren't as many sub/dom groups as he would have been expected. Most seemed to be free agents and Ianto noticed a good deal of them looking back at him as they passed. He wonders how many saw him having sex with Jack earlier. He thinks about how it would feel to be on display on one of those platforms with everyone watching.

Jack comes back with two drinks in hand and bends down to hand one to Ianto before settling himself back in his chair. Ianto takes a sip of the second glass of whisky and gazes up at Jack who is looking back down at him. Jack's gaze is hungry and he looks Ianto up and down. Ianto looks back down at himself. His pants are obviously soiled and sticking, his t-shirt is disheveled and has spots of come on it. He can only imagine what his hair looks like after having Jack run his hands through it so much.

“Come back up here on my lap, Ianto,” says Jack, his voice thick with lust.

Ianto stands and sits sideways on Jack's lap again. He feels too big for this, really, and the chain keeps getting in the way and pulling his collar backwards, but he likes the feeling of Jack cuddling him in. Ianto's face is now quite close to Jack's, and he can smell the scent of scotch on Jack's breath.

With one hand, Jack drinks his drink, but the other pulls Ianto in close and then wanders over his bum and playing with the slit in the back. Ianto lays his head on Jack's shoulder and brings his lips to Jack's neck, kissing and nibbling, occasionally stopping to take sips of his drink before bringing his attention back to Jack's neck.

Jack continues to casually drink and look around at the milling people in the club while sliding a finger up and down in Ianto's crack, stopping to swirl around his hole, and then continuing on its way. He's almost absent minded in his groping as he looks around.

“Are you looking for someone?” Ianto dares to ask. He expects to be reprimanded for not only speaking without being spoken to, but also for such a question.

Jack looks at Ianto with a furrowed brow. “You're feeling cheeky today for being chained by the neck in a strange place.” He punctuates his statement by pushing a finger inside Ianto's furled entrance, still slick and loose.

“Uh!” grunts Ianto in surprise. “Excuse me, sir,” says Ianto and he takes another sip of his drink, afraid that Jack will take it away before he is finished as punishment.

“Just wait, and I will tell you all you need to know,” says Jack gently but he keeps his finger inside him and starts to finger fuck Ianto lazily. Jack presses against Ianto's prostate only slightly, mostly just sliding the digit in and out without real purpose. Every once in a few strokes, Ianto will feel a pulse of pleasure go through him, and tries not to let it get to him, but to let Jack simply play with his toy as he sees fit.

“You see that man over there?” Jack asks as he gestures with his drink. Ianto looks and sees a man with light brown hair entering the VIP area and glancing in their direction. “He's someone I used to spend time with here, but I stopped seeing him before he was ready to stop.”

Ianto tries not to become distracted by the finger sliding in and out, continuing with the slow fucking. “So, you dumped him? Does he have a grudge against you?” asks Ianto.

Jack looks at Ianto. “I don't know. He might not want to speak to me tonight, or he might say hello to be polite.”

“Should I say or do anything in particular if he does come over?”

“Don't worry about that. Just stay as my sub and don't break into your normal self if he says anything insulting.” Jack says with a smile. He knows that Ianto would likely want to defend him and his dominant side might come out.

Ianto just watches Jack's face as his gaze wanders and he drinks his drink, all while absentmindedly giving Ianto a good finger fuck. Ianto is surprised at the multitasking since he doesn't show these abilities at work.

Ianto is quite hard again and downs the rest of his drink as he feels the sensations start to become overwhelming. Jack takes the empty glass from him and downs his own drink as well, setting them both on the table next to him.

Of course, while they are both concentrating on each other, the aforementioned man comes over to them.

“Hello, Jack,” the man says.

“Hello, Carson,” replies Jack. As his obvious sub, Jack doesn't introduce Ianto, but he does continue to thrust his finger inside of him. Ianto wraps his arms around Jack and lays his head against Jack's neck again. “It's been, what, a year?”

“At least,” Carson replies curtly. “I can see what you've been up to during that time. I haven't seen you here in a while. Avoiding it?”

“Not at all. I simply had to wait to introduce my new toy to the club,” Jack says, acknowledging Ianto's presence. “He's taking to it quite well, don't you think?” With this, Jack adds a second finger inside Ianto.

Ianto looks over to see this man, Carson, looking him over appraisingly. Thinking that he sees jealousy, Ianto starts to push his hips back to meet Jack's thrusts. Ianto grunts softly with each one. He's rewarded with Jack twisting his fingers around and pressing into his pleasure center, giving him some jolts. Ianto twitches and hitches his breath.

“Yes, he is quite pretty,” says Carson, who then adds as an afterthought, “and enthusiastic. Have you shared him yet?”

“No. I don't think I'm going to fully share him, but I do hope to show him off. He's so beautiful when he comes.” Jack thrusts in a third finger a little roughly and Ianto's grunt comes out loudly and he closes his eyes with the pressure on his pleasure center.

“You're not sharing him?” Carson says a little abruptly and with plenty of surprise.

“No, he's not interested in being shared, and I'm feeling selfish with him.”

“I've never known you to be selfish with your lovers before.” This is clearly a personal accusation and Ianto is understanding that Jack must have shared this past lover even though he might not have wanted to be so open. Ianto wonders if Jack is truly happy with the restrictions that Ianto has put on him.

“This isn't one I'm willing to let go of. Now if you'll excuse us, I think he needs some release.” Jack effectively dismisses Carson, who abruptly turns and walks away.

Ianto looks inquiringly at Jack and waits. Jack sighs and says wearily, “You may ask about him.”

“Sir, I was only wondering if I am stifling you by asking you to put limits on us?”

Jack's face softens and he pulls his fingers out of Ianto. “This is a more serious discussion to be had when we are not playing, but for now I'll just let you know that I do not resent anything you have asked me to do or not do. Carson is just jealous and I was throwing you in his face. Carson wanted to be with everyone he was ever with. If it were up to him, he would fuck everyone in the world.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Don't be sorry. You are a wonderful prop to have to make someone jealous. Now let's make him more jealous when I take you over there and fuck you until you scream.” Jack nudges Ianto off his lap and stands up. Unhooking the chain from the wall and back onto his wrist, Jack leads Ianto out of the VIP section and over to the corner with the little fucking railings. These things are about six inches wide and flat on the top and covered with a lot of padding. There are already two couples over there, both of them hetero, and the women are leaning over the padding and getting fucked. One of them also has a man in front of her fucking her mouth as well.

Jack takes the end of the chain and affixes it to a loop near the bottom of the railing at a fairly short length, forcing Ianto to bend over the top and not allowing him to stand fully upright. “Is this okay?” Jack whispers in Ianto's ear. “I just want the others to see what a good sub you are.”

Ianto is quite excited by the restriction of movement. “Yes, sir,” he responds enthusiastically. Ianto reaches his hands down to grip slats and allow him to push against something.

At first, Jack slides his hands up Ianto's back under his shirt. “Are you hot, Ianto? Do you want to take this off?”

Ianto realizes that he doesn't mind being a little more exposed, and he is rather hot from all of the arousal. “Yes, sir. Please remove it for me.”

Jack pushes it up and over his head. It gets stuck on the chain and Jack removes it quickly and then tucks it into the top of his trousers to hold it. Jack then spends some time rubbing Ianto's back and sides, massaging him as Ianto is immobilized. Jack then moves down to his covered buttocks and squeezes and pushes the flesh there. Ianto's hard cock is pushed into the railing, and he groans with the intensity.

“Please, sir. Would you be so kind as to fuck me, sir?” Ianto says loud enough for others to hear.

“I don't think that you're desperate enough, yet. It doesn't sound like you actually need it. Perhaps we'll wait longer,” Jack teases as he continues to massage Ianto's arse.

Ianto groans as he's pushed against the railing again. “Sir, please? Please, I need your cock.” Ianto begs and his breath hitches as he tries to rub himself on the railing.

Jack thrusts his three fingers in roughly, knowing that Ianto is already fully prepared. He fucks him with the fingers and presses down on Ianto's prostate. Ianto cries out and whines. “Oh, god, sir! Uh, oh, please, more, sir!” Ianto's entire body is now thrusting forward with each movement of the fingers and Jack decides that Ianto has put on enough of a begging display.

Jack releases his cock by unfastening and pushing down his trousers and pants to midthigh. He then takes out a condom from his pocket and slides it on. Lining himself up with Ianto's still slick hole, he thrusts in deep and suddenly, fully sheathing himself inside Ianto's hot channel. Ianto cries out and pushes back.

Remembering how Jack had mentioned that he wanted to put on a screaming display for Carson, Ianto gives in to his vocal tendencies and cries out at every thrust, and begs when he can form words. Even though Ianto can't lift his head all the way up, he can see several people gathering around to watch. Ianto looks at the legs and shoes and tries to remember what Carson was wearing. Ianto doesn't have to pretend with all the noises as Jack is giving him the fucking of his life and he's finding it hard to remember anything outside of this precise moment.

At one point, a man walks up directly in front of Ianto so that his crotch is right in front of his face. He says, “May I?” to Jack, who responds with a growled, “No!” and continues rocking into Ianto. There are plenty of people surrounding them and Ianto can see a woman sucking off a man who is watching and another woman watching and moaning as a man is on his knees in front of her, giving her head. There are a few men jerking off right near him. After the one man was denied Ianto's mouth, no one else asks, but Jack must make some indication, because as Ianto is getting ready to come, the masturbating men come forward enough so they can come on Ianto. Ianto is excited by this prospect and wishes that he could take them in his mouth, his inhibitions gone completely.

Jack is slamming into his arse now, balls slapping into him and Ianto can feel his orgasm building. “Please, sir!” He keeps yelling, but he doesn't know what he's asking for. Suddenly, Ianto falls over the edge of his orgasm and loses all senses of hearing and sight. There is nothing but touch and he feels Jack tense behind him and release into his arse as well as some come splash against his side. Ianto wishes they could go without the condom so he could have his come inside him. His own come fills his pants once again, saturating the fabric. Ianto falls limply over the railing with his arms hanging down and his head hitting the slats. Jack covers him with his body and wraps his arms around him.

Jack gets himself up and pulls out of Ianto's body. Still chained to the railing, Ianto has his open and glistening hole on display through the slitted pants as Jack goes away to dispose of the condom. Ianto is too well-fucked to be worried. Jack also returns with some tissues to wipe up Ianto a little bit. Finally done, Jack releases Ianto's chain and pulls him upright. Ianto tries to adjust himself in the wet pants, but the come starts to leak down out of a leg hole. Jack notices and puts his own hand over the wet fabric, pushing it around again to make Ianto even messier and wetter. He then rubs his finger on Ianto's thigh and wipes it in the leaking come, and taking it to his own lips, he sucks it off his finger.

“Let's go back,” Jack says quietly with lust filled eyes.

As they get back to the VIP area and the chair that they were at previously, Jack doesn't let Ianto sit on his cushion at first, but kneels down in front of him.

“I think I need to clean you up a little,” he says, and then leans forward and starts to lick on Ianto's messy thighs. He pushes Ianto's legs apart enough to get his face between the thighs and really lick all of him. He then moves up and takes the soiled fabric over Ianto's cock into his mouth, sucking on it. He pulls the fabric between his teeth and into his mouth, pulling in as much as he can and sucking it loudly. He then mouths his lips over Ianto's cock, which is becoming very interested in the proceedings despite his tiredness. Ianto can't believe that Jack is doing this. Not only did Ianto not anticipate how much he would be aroused by letting himself get so dirty, but to have Jack suck on his come filled pants was not something he ever thought he would be turned on by.

Suddenly, Jack pulls back and releases Ianto's pants. Standing up, he says, “You should get some rest before we move on to more things.”

“More things?” asks Ianto. He thought that they might leave after he'd come twice.

“Have you thought about being on a display platform like we discussed?”

Ianto nods, but he doesn't answer.

“We'll talk about it in a little while, but I would be very pleased if you would.” Jack then tugs lightly on Ianto's chain and down to his now-familiar cushion. Jack also throws in a few more cushions so Ianto can lie down on them and get some real rest, although he still fastens his chain to the wall again. Ianto wonders if Jack purposely made him hard before letting him rest as a reward or a punishment. He tries to adjust himself while lying on the cushions.

As Jack is still bent down making Ianto comfortable, Ianto asks, “Was he there watching, Carson? Did he see how happy I can make you?”

Jack smiles satisfactorily. “Yes, Ianto. He was further back, and he didn't jerk himself off, but I could see how hard he was through his trousers. He saw how good you are, and how happy I am with you.” Jack leans in and gives Ianto a lingering kiss.

Ianto smiles and closes his eyes, lying down comfortably. “I'm having a really good time, Jack, and I'm learning a lot about myself,” Ianto says quietly.

“That's good Ianto, now rest and I promise I won't leave your side.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ianto relaxes into the cushions and closes his eyes. It's not possible for him to sleep completely, but he drifts as he rests. He hears multiple people come up and talk to Jack, sometimes talking about him, but he doesn't hear much as he comes in and out of full consciousness. 

It feels like no time at all as Ianto opens his eyes and looks at Jack. He's talking amiably to a woman who has pulled up a chair beside him. There is also a man standing behind her chair with his arm draped over her. Ianto doesn't sit up, but watches for a while. Jack has switched to drinking water, a sign that he wants to stay sober, and he laughs and smiles his real smile while talking to the couple, a sign that he knows them and is friends with them. After a bit, Ianto sits up and Jack looks over at him.

“Have you fully recovered?” asks Jack, bringing his companions' attention to Ianto as well.

“Yes, sir. You wore me out, sir.” Ianto smirks and tries to push himself fully upright, but slips on a cushion and has to catch himself.

“Come over here, near me,” instructs Jack. Ianto sits at Jack's foot, leaning on his leg again. He's cold again and trembles slightly against him. “These are some old friends, Victoria and Albert.”

“Really?” says Ianto.

“Yes,” replies Victoria. “It's an annoying coincidence which has led me to go by Vicky and he goes by Al. Only Jack here insists on calling us by our full names.”

Jack laughs openly, and Ianto can see that he has real affection for the two of them. Jack brings his hand down to rub Ianto's shoulder, but he notices Ianto's trembling. “Are you alright, Ianto?”

“Yes, sir.”

“But you're trembling. Don't lie to me, Ianto.”

“I'm fine, just a trifle cold after resting on the floor.”

“Of course,” Jack puts down his glass of water. “I'm such an idiot to leave you on the cold floor like that. I'm sorry, please let me warm you up.” Jack opens his arms in invitation and Ianto crawls back on Jack's lap, trying to push aside the chain that follows him everywhere. This time, however, instead of playing with Ianto, Jack pulls him close and rubs vigorously up and down on Ianto's arms, trying to warm him.

Ianto also finds that he is waking up more as well and likes that he is now on the same level as Vicky and Al and can look at them properly. He's not sure if he can initiate conversation with them, and so leaves it to Jack.

Jack obliges and introduces him. “This is Ianto, my boyfriend.” Ianto is surprised that he's introduced in this way, not because it's never happened before, but because while he's wearing his collar, he's always treated as a sub and a plaything to be looked after. This is how Jack might introduce him to friends somewhere else when they are just boyfriends out together. Ianto wonders if this is a sign of these truly being friends that he might see outside this club one day. “This is his first visit here, and I'm afraid that I got him a bit tired earlier.”

“I managed to catch the end of the show,” says Vicky. “I must say, it got Al and me rather worked up and we had to blow off some steam before coming over here.”

Ianto blushes and hides his face in Jack's neck. Jack holds him tighter even though he chuckles.

“And he's shy! Even better.” Vicky beams. Al bends down from behind her and kisses her neck. Vicky turns her head to look at him. “We must have him at some point,” she says to Al.

“Most definitely,” agrees Al.

“Now hold on just a minute,” says Jack, still smiling. “You haven't asked my permission yet. Did you miss the collar here?” Jack fingers Ianto's collar to make his point.

“I'm sorry, Jack, I just assumed, since you always shared in the past. Are you saying that you're keeping him all to yourself?”

Jack looks at Ianto and leans in for a kiss. Turning back to Vicky, he says, “Yes, at least for now.”

Vicky pouts, “But he's so pretty. Surely you'd make an exception for a friend.”

Jack lowers his voice and leans in a little toward Vicky. “Really, it's just that it's his first time here, and we've never brought others in before. He's not ready, and I'm not going to make him.”

Vicky leans in as well. “Oh, so it's him I have to win over, not you.”

Ianto smiles and blushes again.

“I guess so,” says Jack. “Really, this is just for fun. Normally, he's incredibly assertive, and he runs things.”

“Someone else running Jack Harkness? That I'd like to see.”

“Yup, that's my life every day now.” Jack looks Ianto in the eyes. “And I wouldn't have it any other way.” He kisses Ianto again, sweetly and lingering into it. Ianto kisses him back, deepening the kiss and putting his hands behind Jack's neck.

Jack pulls back and runs his thumb across Ianto's lower lip. “Are you ready for more?” Jack asks quietly.

“I think so. What do you have in mind?” Ianto asks back.

“Will you let me put you on display? Can I show you off?”

“Yeah, I think I'd like that,” Ianto replies.

“Good, because you're so sweet right now, and I'm going to want you again soon.”

“Are you going to fuck me again?”

“I think I'd like to do something different. I want to make you the focus. I want everyone to see you come apart at the seams. Trust me, you'll like it.”

“I definitely trust you to give me lots of orgasms,” Ianto says with a knowing smile.

“Then come with me,” says Jack and he helps Ianto off his lap. Unhooking Ianto's leash, he gets Vicky and Al to come with them and leaves the VIP area once again. He leads them all to an unused platform that is about waist high and coaxes Ianto to get on top of it and lie down face up, leaving his flipflops on the floor. There is a stronger spotlight on the platform than around the rest of the room and Ianto feels as if he is on stage. Vicky and Al stay to watch, getting a good position next to the platform.

“I'm going to move the chain from your collar to your cuffs. I want to keep your hands high above your head,” Jack says in a low voice to Ianto. Ianto complies and after Jack unfastens the chain from his collar, he presents his wrists which are then pulled above his head and fastened rather tightly to the platform. Ianto doesn't have hardly any range of movement at all in his arms. The position forces his back to arch a little and to emphasize the length of his torso which is now displayed for all. “I'm going to blindfold you now,” says Jack, and he takes a familiar blindfold out of his pocket to place over Ianto's head. After testing that it's sitting snugly and comfortably, Jack leans down to Ianto's ear. “May I take off your pants, Ianto?”

Ianto swallows thickly, “Yes, sir.”

Jack walks over to Ianto's hips and starts to slowly peel down the waist band. Ianto lifts his hips to assist, but Jack continues to go slowly, trying not to cause too much pain from peeling the dried come from the hairs beneath. Ianto grimaces a bit as Jack pulls some hairs out, but quickly enough, Jack has the pants sliding down his legs and off. Ianto is now fully exposed and being blindfolded seems to intensify his sense of touch. He can feel the draft over every hair on his skin that seems to dance over his chest. Ianto is still flaccid and the cold doesn't help this. Ianto feels Jack's lips briefly on his own, and then Jack whispers to his lips, “I'm going to use someone else to help me. Do you trust me?” Ianto nods his head to let Jack know that it's okay.

Soon, Ianto feels Jack's familiar hand around his limp cock, gently coaxing it to hardness. Ianto can hear people around him, and it just excites him more than if they were alone. Jack uses familiar touches to get Ianto excited, and soon he's mostly hard, though not to his usual standard. Ianto's afraid that he's not giving a very good show.

Suddenly, Jack's hand disappears, but then his mouth engulfs him and Ianto shouts and pulls at his chains, thrusting into Jack's mouth at the surprise. Jack chuckles with his mouth full, which just increases the pleasure for Ianto. Soon, he feels himself fully erect and the cold no longer bothers him.

Jack pops off his cock and then raises his legs to present his hole. Jack stands to the side so as not to block the view and breaches Ianto with two slicked fingers. Ianto yelps at the sudden intrusion and then pushes back on the fingers. Jack puts his other hand around Ianto's cock again, stroking in time with his fingering. Ianto doesn't have any leverage to thrust back, so he lowers his legs again so he can put his feet on the platform and thrust back, however, Jack takes his hands away from his sensitive areas and gently pulls his knees back up to his chest.

“Now, now, Ianto. Knees up so that everyone can see,” Jack chides. Jack resumes his fingering and jerking off of Ianto. In this position, all Ianto can do is writhe and wriggle with the pleasure coursing through him.

This continues for a quite a while with Jack getting Ianto right to the edge, and then easing off a bit, and then getting him right back again. Soon, Ianto is flushed and sweaty and begging to come. Jack is thrusting three fingers in him and pressing against his prostate, making Ianto twitch and shout.

“Please, sir. Please, let me come, sir,” begs Ianto.

Jack takes his hands off of Ianto, and Ianto whines with the loss. Jack comes up next to Ianto's head and caresses his face. “Oh, sweet Ianto. How pretty you beg.”

Ianto turns his head just enough to capture a finger between his lips. He sucks on the finger and wraps his tongue around it. Jack bends down and takes a nipple between his lips and worries it with his teeth, using his other hand to tease the other nipple.

Ianto feels a large, warm hand wrap around his cock again, but then, wait, that's too many hands! The hand around his cock is unfamiliar and does not use the same rhythm and technique! “Jack!” Ianto cries out, forcing Jack's finger out of his mouth. “What?”

Jack removes his mouth from Ianto's nipple and bends close to Ianto's ear. “Hush, Ianto, sshhh. It's alright. It's just a little help I've recruited. But don't worry, in fact, you can lower your legs as he won't be using your hole.”

The mysterious hand is skilled, just different and Ianto finds the little surprises in technique to be arousing. He's not able to anticipate the movements. He thrusts into the strange hand as he lowers his legs flat to the platform. A thumb brushes over the tip of his cock and Ianto yelps. Jack then gently turns Ianto's head to the side toward him and Ianto feels the tip of Jack's cock press against his lips. Ianto eagerly opens wide and allows Jack to feed him his cock. Ianto swirls his tongue around and tries to get a good suck going, but the angle is strange and difficult.

Suddenly, Ianto feels a mouth instead of a hand on his cock, and the stranger suckles gently on the tip. Ianto moans and this shoots straight through Jack who then groans in turn. Jack grasps Ianto's hair with both hands and begins to thrust into his mouth and down his throat. Ianto starts to drool as Jack's cock jams in over and over, pulling almost all the way out each time. Ianto feels the man on his own cock go down deep and suck strongly, seeming to pull the orgasm out of Ianto. Ianto is suddenly coming down this man's throat and yelling around Jack's cock. His back arches strongly as he pulls painfully at his chains and every muscle down to his feet clench for minutes. The sensations this causes for Jack lead him to come soon after and pump his come into Ianto's mouth. At this side angle and coming himself, Ianto is unable to properly swallow it all up and much of Jack's come dribbles down the side of his face. Jack pulls out of Ianto's mouth and Ianto gasps for breath around the come.

“Careful, Ianto. Careful, you'll choke if you breath it in, calm down,” says Jack as he pets Ianto's face and tries to keep him from aspirating on come. Ianto is dimly aware of the sound of clapping around him.

Ianto feels the mystery man licking his cock clean, and then he disappears. Ianto's breathing starts to settle and Jack kisses him deeply, licking the come from every corner of his mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, Jack lets Ianto catch his breath.

Jack releases Ianto's chain from the platform and helps to bring his arms down in front of him. His arms are mostly numb and Jack tries to rub some sensation back into them. Helping Ianto to sit up, Jack rubs his back. Ianto still has his mouth open and is breathing more deeply than usual. He can feel come still on his face, but only hopes that he gave a good enough show.

“Close your eyes,” Jack instructs. “I'm going to take the blindfold off now.”

Ianto closes his eyes and feels the fabric lifted from his skin. He then slowly starts to open them to get them used to the light from the spotlight on him. Ianto sees that there are still plenty of people around him, but they seem to be mostly drifting away now that the show is over. Jack helps him down from the platform since his hands are still bound together in the chain, and into his pants and flipflops before leading him by the chain over to the VIP area. His pants are crusty and uncomfortable.

A small group of people follow them, but some are stopped at the rope and are not allowed in to this special section.

Jack doesn't affix the chain to the wall, but immediately sits and pulls Ianto onto his lap so that he can pet and comfort him.

“Jack, why have all those people followed us?” Ianto asks quietly when they are reasonably alone.

“They're likely waiting for a good opportunity to ask for a private show or to be with you. You had a big crowd watching.”

“What about your helper? Is he one of those that followed us?”

“No, that was Adrian. I thought you'd like him and he was so good for waiting he deserved a special treat.”

“Oh.” Ianto blushes with the thought of it being Adrian. He had liked him. “Jack?”

“Yes, Ianto.”

“Is there any more for tonight?”

Jack looks in Ianto's eyes, looking for the truth. “Do you want there to be more, or do you want to go home?”

Ianto speaks very quietly so that no one around them can hear. “I'm tired, Jack. I want to go home.”

“Okay, then we'll go home. Did you enjoy your play?”

“Very much, sir. I never had any doubt that I would.”

Jack leads Ianto by the chain through the crowd. While still in the VIP area, two people stop Jack to ask about private time with Ianto. He politely declines, saying that they are on their way out for the evening. Ianto looks over and notices Vicky straddling Al on a chair and clearly bouncing up and down on his cock. He hopes that they stayed for the whole show.

When they leave the VIP area, Jack pulls Ianto close next to him as they are met by a small crowd of seven or so people, all asking Jack for a private show or access to Ianto. Jack gives his regrets to all as he pushes his way through. Ianto feels a hand or two brush across his torso, but he doesn't pay it much mind.

Finally, they are in the locker room and the rules seem to be very different in there. No one approaches anyone and there isn't any sex in there. It's well lit, unflatteringly so, and Jack lets Ianto walk freely behind him again. Once in front of their locker, Jack unfastens the chains from Ianto's wrists and produces his dirty t-shirt.

Ianto gets redressed and Jack puts on his coat and packs the chains and other accessories back in his bag. “Ready to go?” he asks as Ianto finishes tying his shoes. 

Ianto runs his hands through his hair. “I'm not sure. How much does it look like I just went to a sex club?”

Jack tries to fix Ianto's hair with his own hands. “Don't worry about it. We'll be home in no time.” Shouldering his bag, Jack takes Ianto's hand and leads him out of the club.

The drive back to Ianto's flat is uncomfortable for Ianto. He is rather sore on his arse and he's still wearing the itchy soiled pants under his jeans.

They finally arrive at his building and as soon as he unlocks his door, Jack pushes him through and attacks him with a punishing kiss. Ianto kicks the door closed behind them and allows Jack to plunder his mouth.

Suddenly Jack pulls back and Ianto waits, confused. Jack slides his finger under Ianto's collar that's still on under his shirt. “I want this off. Is that okay?”

Ianto kneels down in front of Jack, the position in which Jack puts on and takes off the collar, and looks up expectantly at Jack. Jack reaches down and first takes Ianto's wrists and removes the cuffs before bringing his hands up to Ianto's neck and unbuckling the collar. He quickly puts it aside and Ianto immediately grabs Jack and gives him a bruising kiss. While Ianto had taken many liberties throughout the night, he is now finally free to take the initiative. He pushes Jack against the wall and grabs a fist full of hair. He pulls back slowly, biting Jack's lower lip as he does.

“I want you to come inside me. All night I've been missing it,” purrs Ianto.

“Oh, god yes!” Jack returns enthusiastically.

Ianto takes his hand and drags him as far as the sofa. Jack grabs Ianto's hips and flips him around to push him over the arm with his upper body on the sofa. Quickly unfastening Ianto's jeans, Jack shoves them and the pants down and off completely, leaving Ianto's well-used arse sticking up in the air.

Jack takes a moment to gently pass his hand across Ianto's arse and lower back. He opens the cheeks and takes a look for any injury before pressing in two fingers. His hole is a little swollen from use, but otherwise fine and Ianto moans as Jack's fingers move inside him. He doesn't take long to insure that Ianto is still ready from earlier and he pushes his own trousers and pants down to his ankles.

Jack is hard and ready and just gives himself a little extra slick on his bare cock before pressing himself against Ianto's entrance. Jack presses in slowly through Ianto's swollen muscle and Ianto moans deeply.

“Is everything all right?” asks Jack.

“Yes,” mumbles Ianto, his face pressed into a cushion. “Please just do it and make me come again.”

“Are you really all right?” asks Jack again, a little concerned as this has been several times for Ianto.

Ianto raises his head from the cushion to speak more clearly. “I'm hard, but it feels like it's too much. I guess I just need to come quickly. Don't drag it out, please. I just need to get it done so it doesn't hurt.”

Jack knows what it feels like that it hurts to get hard again, so he thrusts with precision to get Ianto gasping and panting. Ianto is limp across the sofa arm and letting Jack do all the work as he is just too exhausted to participate. In no time at all, Ianto squeezes his eyes tightly. “I'm coming, Jack, it's too much!”

While the rest of Ianto is limp, Jack can feel him start to clench his hole around him again. Ianto screams into the cushion, drooling a little, and Jack thrusts and bends over Ianto as he comes deep inside him. Finally, he feels his come spread around his cock inside Ianto's hole and Ianto can feel the warmth of it inside him. Jack slowly straightens up and pulls out of Ianto.

Ianto just lies limp and nearly asleep with his arse still up in the air. Jack bends down quickly and licks over Ianto's opening, licking up some of his come spilling out.

“Uhh,” moans Ianto, unable to form words. He tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

Jack puts his arms around Ianto and pulls him up. “Come on, you need to shower before getting into bed.”

Ianto allows himself to be brought over to the bathroom and Jack starts the water. Ianto manages to get his shirt off and Jack does the same. Once in the shower, Ianto is still pliant and dreamy, so Jack washes him, making sure that all the come is off of him and he is ready for the clean sheets on the bed.

Once Jack gets him out of the shower and is drying him with a towel, however, Jack can't help himself. He's kneeling in front of Ianto, drying his calves, and Ianto's cock is hanging right in front of his face.

“Here, let me dry that for you,” says Jack, and then he swiftly wraps his tongue around Iatno's cock, licking the droplets off of it.

“Guh!” grunts Ianto in surprise. “Jack, I can't get hard again. That's too many times.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Ianto. I know I can get you to come a fifth time.”

“I really don't think I can even get it up. I'm just too worn out.”

“I have faith in you,” says Jack, and then he takes Ianto fully in his mouth and starts up the familiar rhythm of a slow blow job. Jack holds onto Ianto's arse cheeks, pulling him forward and back since Ianto can't seem to even thrust.

Ianto is whining more than moaning and he starts pleading very quickly, but not in his usual way. “Jack, I don't think this is a good idea.”

Jack feels like he is very close to the line since Ianto doesn't seem to welcome his behavior, but Jack knows that he can get Ianto to come another time. Sure enough, he starts to feel Ianto lengthen and harden in his mouth. The soft, tender flesh starts to become too big for his mouth and he has to use his throat. It becomes thick and Jack widens his jaw. Soon, Ianto is begging in a more familiar way. “Please, make it quick, Jack.” Ianto grunts and almost loses his balance, but Jack keeps a firm grips on his buttocks. It takes a while, even Jack is getting tired, but Ianto is again clenching and moans almost painfully as he comes down Jack's throat. He really does lose his ability to stand and slowly sinks down to the soft bath mat on the floor as Jack directs his fall with his arms. Jack catches Ianto around his torso and pulls him to him, but Ianto's eyes are closed and his head lolls over to Jack's shoulder and remains still.

“Ianto?” Jack says very quietly. “Ianto? Are you with me?”

Ianto doesn't respond, but he breaths slowly and deeply, so Jack figures that Ianto has simply fallen deeply asleep after coming more than he ever has before in one night. Jack cradles Ianto in his arms and manages to stand up and carry him to the bed. He gets him under the sheets and then spoons around him.

Ianto blinks his eyes open and notices that light is coming in around the curtains. Not for the first time, he wishes that he had thicker curtains. Moaning at the morning, he rolls over and then lets out a gasp at the sharp pain from rolling onto his arse.

“Good morning, Ianto,” says Jack next to him. Jack had woken up earlier and was way too awake.

“Mumfnin,” replies Ianto, still half asleep. Ianto tries to stretch without hurting himself again, and then realizes where he is.

“Jack?”

“Yes.”

“I don't remember going to bed last night. When did we get to bed?”

“I put you to bed. You fell asleep on the bathroom floor.”

“I did what?”

Jack chuckles at Ianto's attempt at indignation. “You fell asleep on the bathroom floor after you came down my throat. I then brought you to bed.”

“Wait, I don't remember being on the floor.”

“Well, you were kind of asleep before you actually got there, really.”

“So, you're saying that I basically passed out from coming.”

“Yup. That about sums it up.” Jack had a giant grin on his face.

“Don't look so smug.”

“I think I deserve it. I got you to come so much that you passed out. Clearly, I win.”

“I'm not really sure what you win since I couldn't reciprocate in that condition.”

“Don't worry, I took care of myself.”

Ianto rolls closer to Jack and presses a kiss against his chest. “I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to pass out next time.”

“Oh no, you don't. I intend to make you do that again. Next time, I'll make you come six times.”

Ianto groaned. “I really don't think that's possible for me, Jack.”

“You never had me to try.” Jack winks and then jumps out of the bed. “Time for breakfast, wait here while I make you something special.”

Ianto burrows under the covers and into the warm spot that Jack had just vacated. He thinks about next time, and decides he liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas for more visits, so I hope to get some of those written soon. As always, let me know if you have comments or find typos.


End file.
